In a conventional bootstrap circuit, a switched capacitor is provided within to generate a booting voltage based on an input signal. Ideally, the booting voltage is equal to a summation of the input signal and a reference voltage such as a supply voltage, however, the booting voltage may not reach the goal due to parasitic capacitance at output nodes of the switched capacitor, and the operations of the following circuits may be influenced.